Flatbed trailers are commonly used for transporting a variety of freight. In many instances, flatbed trailers have open sides and an open end in order to allow for easy access by forklift trucks for loading and unloading. The open sides and open end can present safety hazards. Workers walking on the flatbed trailer can mis-step and fall off the trailer. Systems and methods for improving safety of flatbed trailers are desirable.